


There is Grief in Creation

by thisaliennerd



Category: A Crown of Candy - Dimension 20, Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Caramelinda is just fully heartbroken, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Lazuli saw the twins, but she loves her daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaliennerd/pseuds/thisaliennerd
Summary: Caramelinda truly believed that when her betrothed, her only love, died, she lost not only Lazuli but also the two little girls in Lazuli's visions. But the heir to Candia is about to be born, and for all her time with Lazuli, she could have never seen this coming.
Relationships: Amethar Rocks/Caramelinda Rocks, Caramelinda Rocks/Lazuli Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	There is Grief in Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my sibling, @SentientMango, for brain fusing with me and helping develop these scenes and headcanons
> 
> (My fic The Curse of a Seer helps explain some things I mention here, but is not required to read beforehand)

Regardless of whatever physical pain she may be in right now, Caramelinda is numb, her screams just a reflex. Truly she feels like she's been numb for years. The war has been over for two years, and yet she still feels nothing. How did she get here? 

"Your Majesty, it's a girl!"

Caramelinda nods, but she feels that it's not over. The pressure still mounts in her hips. 

"Milady, I see another head, keep pushing!"

Caramelinda drops her head back. Twins. Fuck. The pressure suddenly and completely disappears. The pain is still there, but her mind is still clouded over. She can't...if this is...if this is what she thinks this is...she can't...she's not going to survive this. Mentally, emotionally, she's too weak. 

"Another girl, Your Highness!" 

Caramelinda feels the tears come. No. God. It's too much. She hears someone leave to get Amethar. She wants to stop them, but no words come. Someone places the babies in her arms as she hears Amethar's thudding footsteps entering the room. Red and black licorice. Two little girls. She looks upon the faces of her daughters and sobs tear out from deep within her chest. 

Ancient sorrow aches within her. The broken heart that she worked years to harden shatters again. The numbness is gone, and there is only pain and grief and regret. 

Tears stream down her face, and for the first time in years, she doesn't try to hide them. She just sobs openly, looking down at the faces of the children that she thought she would never get to hold. That she's known for so long but thought she'd lost. 

And the realization hits her like a stampede. It's not a coincidence. These girls were never in her future with Laz. She did always say that she never saw herself with them. Never the two of them, only Caramelinda. And this was why. When they named them, loved them, they were always Amethar's. The future they had wanted could never be. 

She wonders for a second if Lazuli knew. If she knew and chose not to tell her. But as she thinks of this, rivers of tears still pouring down her face, her whole body still wracked with loud, painful sobs, she feels Amethar by her side, and she hears them talking, someone assuring him that crying after childbirth is normal, and she feels Amethar's lack of response, knowing that he knows that her sobs are that of grief. 

She hears the midwife say to Amethar, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but do you have names in mind?" 

Caramelinda gasps, her tears not stopping, but managing to pull herself together enough to interrupt Amethar's stuttering, and say shakily, "Jet and Ruby."

"What?" 

Caramelinda looks up at Amethar for the first time since he walked in, and says, still crying, but her voice much stronger, unwavering, "Their names are Jet and Ruby."

Amethar looks back at her, and Caramelinda knows that not only does he see her grief, but that he knows what that statement means, and he nods, casting his eyes down, "Oh…" He's silent for a second, and then he looks over at the midwife, "Yeah, Jet and Ruby it is."

Caramelinda looks down at her daughters, the daughters of Amethar, not Lazuli, of the House of Rocks, Jet and Ruby, and she mourns. She knows that every time she sees them she will see her lost love, she will be reminded of the life of pain she lives now, but she loves them. And in that moment, she swears to protect them, for truly if she were to lose them, she would have nothing. 

And for the first six months of her daughters’ lives, she will wear black, as she hasn't done since becoming Queen. And now every time she visits the statue of the Archmage Lazuli, she will tell her about the two little girls that still belong to the two of them in her mind, and especially of the little red licorice girl with magic in her heart and mischief in her eyes.


End file.
